Jiani
Jiani was a Draksin female that became the Head Handmaiden and close confidant of Princess Kileo Dimoh of House Ceylon. Born at Seisson on Orupia to Tomith and Kailea, Jiani's early life within the small Draksin haven was quite normal, however her father a blacksmith and her mother a hunter for the village by trade taught their daughter from a young age how to fend for herself in the wilds and the wastes. It was this early introduction into combat that would forever change the girl's destiny. The girl's father would meet the Draksin Davine in the town during 1 BBY, and the two men would talk at lengths regarding the Draksin plight on their home-world. Her parents were both highly thought of within the local community, and when Davine had heard of their abilities, the Draksin went out of his way to befriend Jiani's parents. It would not belong before both her father and mother decided to join Davine's forming Resistance. Taking their daughter with them, Jiani would learn to live in the shadows of Cerafe's capital Pareen as Davine, her father and mother set about recruiting and training new members of the Resistance. As she entered puberty, Jiani was already quite a fierce and wild girl. More than able in close combat martial arts, she was handy with nearly all types of blade and equally skilled with a range of weaponry. Though far too young to see any actual conflict, she would often volunteer to undertake hunting responsibilities and in time, scouting duties for the Resistance, able to slip through the city without suspicion given her small feminine appearance. Quickly becoming a crucial part of the Resistance's insurrection teams, the fact that she was the daughter of Tomith and Kailea prevented anyone from questioning her position. In 6 ABY the interstellar war between the Galactic Empire (that had always maintained a moderate presence on the planet during Jiani's life time) and the Rebel Alliance would finally fall upon the shores of Orupia. The foreign war was of little importance to the Draksin Resistance at first, however as it began to destabilise Cerafe, it allowed the group to swell their numbers and infest Pareen with their members. The sudden departing of the Rebel Alliance would end the battle, yet it had clearly decreased the Imperial presence on the planet. During this time Jiani had continued her duties as a scout for the Resistance, often reporting on the many engagements between Imperial and Rebel Forcess across Cerafe. Although she wouldn't know it at the time, it was here that she would first witness her future Princess in the conflict at Normaic Base. Within weeks of the end of the conflict on Orupia, the Draksin scout would be on her routine scouting activities of the southern provinces when she observed a ship battling Imperial TIE Fighters in orbit. She watched as the ship crashed into the Cerafe plains, and observed from afar as it's pilot hid from the Imperials that searched the location looking for him. Continuing to spy upon the pilot, she followed him as he entered the town of Oradour-sur-Glane, reporting to her father via her communications device the situation of the suspected Rebel pilot. As she apprised her father of the pilot, she would alert him when local Orupians tried to corner the figure. She would remain observing the man whilst guiding her mother's resistance group to his position and would watch from afar as her mother and Baline rescued the Rebel. Returning to Pareen herself hours later, she would learn that the Rebel she helped to rescue was Rhyley Stargazer, an Alliance Operative sent to Orupia to establish an Alliance Resistance Group to remove the Imperial presence from the world. Though she was usually never in close proximity to the Rebel, Jiani became quite taken with the off-worlder; finding him courageous and honourable she was amazed at how he seemed to single-handedly change the plight of her people. As Davine and Stargazer guided the Resistance out of the sewers into an unlikely unification with Princess Isa Valois forming the Unified Resistance Force with the pilot becoming the Princess's Draksyth Lord, Jiani now twenty years old, saw a change in her own standing within the re-organised military. Given more responsibilities by the Draksin Commander Baline, her scouting tasks were now further afield and far more overt as she took fellow younger Draksin under her wing. Her father Tomith would also see his position change swiftly, becoming the Leader of the Draksyth's Blood Guard as her mother focused on training new recruits. Valois's unified Draksin and Orupian military would continue their struggle against the Empire though the sudden deaths of Davine and Lyonne would eventually lead to the loss of Pareen Palace, the courageous Rebel and rising Draksin Commander Moadeeb guided the counter assault of the Unified Resistance Force and forced back the Imperials causing the Empire to finally flee the planet. In the aftermath of the battle, it would soon be reported that the Draksyth Lord had continued his chase of the Imperial Forces and was no longer on Orupia. Her father would thus remain guarding at Pareen Palace as he saw it his duty to do so. Both she and her mother fully respected her father's decision, and as a result Jiani returned to Pareen to help her mother train Draksin recruits. Seeing so many Draksin lives changed by the intervention of Stargazer and his allies, inspired Jiani and she herself would spend more time fine tuning her combat prowess with the Blood Guard. Though she soon heard rumours of Draksin going missing whilst in the city including the sudden disappearance of her own former commander, Baline, along with reports that the southern cities had similar accounts of missing Draksin, Jiani began to really enjoy life in the capital. Months later, upon the return of Stargazer to Orupia, bringing with him his lover Kileo Dimoh, Jiani's life would again swiftly change. Her father part of the Blood Guard would suddenly revolt against Princess Isa Valois under the order of the Draksyth Lord. Though word of her father's sudden treasonous act against the woman that many Draksin's revered as saviour left Jiani and her mother Kailea dumbfounded, both women believed in Tomith and Stargazer and quickly left the capital during the night. Making their way to Benign Base, they would each learn the truth of Tomith's actions as Gaven Sel gave indication that the woman travelling with Stargazer was an actual descendant of the former Orupian Royals, House Ceylon. In the days after, Ser Moadeeb would join the Blood Guards at Benign effectively forming an army under the banner of House Ceylon, named simply as the True Blood Forces. Jiani quickly volunteered her services again along with her mother and both was scheduled to join the military outright until news that the Draksin Commander Moadeeb had insisted that the True Blood Princess, Kileo, must have her own form of guard with her at all times. Before this, Dimoh had largely used the Blood Guard as her protectors, especially Veeso. Whilst the Princess visited Isiania, her commanders Rhyley Stargazer and Moadeeb began their search for suitable Draksin women that could fill the role of Handmaidens, the protectors of the Princess. Jiani was the first to offer her services. Following her recruitment, and having seen her excel in her rushed training, Stargazer selected her as the Head Handmaiden and Jiani was with Stargazer and Moadeeb when Kileo returned from Isiania with Gaven Sel, Lietou and the Isianian Draksin Resistance Force where she was first introduced to her Princess. Under Rhyley and Kileo's continued tutelage, Jiani quietly became a warrior that would surpassed her father, with the couple instructing her in the use of the Force. The female Draksin grew close with her Princess and remained loyal to Kileo throughout the battles with Princess Isa Valois and Prince Coti Valois, having to duel against Isa's own head handmaiden, Madeer, who she slain during the seige of Pareen Palace. An ever present member of Kileo court, the two became as close as sisters as Dimoh assumed control over the planet as Orupia's rightful Princess. Weeks later she along with Iaqau argued against Kileo going to New Alderaan and was only placated by the Princess' decision to have Veeso and a small guard unit along with her. Jiani was heartbroken at the news of the considered death of Kileo and Rhyley in 7 ABY however never once broke down in public or in front of others, remaining strong for her handmaiden sisters, especially the young Issika. She refused Gaven Sel's request of talking her father out of his self imposed Dotete and even considered doing the same with the Handmaidens however saw it her duty to instead protect The Overseer himself, much to his embarrassment. During 8 ABY Jiani was overjoyed to see Kileo return to Orupia and dutifully served her, even posing as the Princess during Dimoh's quick departure to rescue Rhyley from Shikan and Izard Kalleem's Sith Ascendancy. When Kileo returned again, Jiani returned to her Princess's side and remained as the Head Handmaiden often chastising the Princess for daring to leave the palace without her. The woman's admiration for Kileo and Rhyley would continue to grow, treated less like a maiden and more as a member of their family, Jiani was usually at hand when the fiery couple argued, often offering her ear to try and help reconcile the young lovers. She enjoyed such an intimate familiarity with her Princess and Crown Prince, that she also often directed the Royal Guards from interrupting the couple during their more passionate make-ups. Jiani would continue to protect her Princess on various missions, most importantly during a trip to Scion City where Jiani proved instrumental in helping to divert attention from the royal couple and allow the pair to uncover details regarding the Valois Loyalists. The Draksin female would also go with the couple to Ord Mantell when Rhyley was reunited with the Stargazer triplets, and aided her Princess during the arrival of CorSec Officials intent on arresting the Crown Prince. By then Jiani's admiration for the pair had grown into love, which she would eventually be forced to admit to the pair. Though she feared ridicule, she was relieved that the Princess and Crown Prince didn't banish her from court or from her role as Head Handmaiden, instead she shared an even closer relationship as she became their most trusted confidant within the palace and court. In 9 ABY she joined Rhyley and Kileo on a visit to the Ustolian Islands and it was there that Kileo would encounter the Syga Alma. Jiani would become affected by the Syga and would inadvertently aid her to separate Kileo from Rhyley by distracting the Corellian Jedi. It was then during the night that Kileo would return fully influenced by Alma, and began to utilise Syga Blood Arts upon both Jiani and Rhyley. Bewitched by her Princess and the wild woman, Jiani would help Kileo to increase her level of control upon the palace, aiding her Princess to enlist the new Handmaidens, Darwi and Nazara before aiding Dimoh in beguiling both they and the remaining handmaidens Yilana and Issika. Jiani would then go with her Princess to seduce the sister of Rhyley, Samuun Wynonyms as the woman became fully compliant to Kileo's will and Jiani, Alma and the other Handmaidens as a devoted and powerful advocate of the Princess's re-emerging Blood Syth Order. Category:Characters